


From The World Unto Madness

by corporatesin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corporatesin/pseuds/corporatesin
Summary: After being struck by lightning in a freak accident, a Pokemon Ranger named Rae finds herself in the strange region of Hoenn and is being demanded to become a Pokemon Trainer- and that's only the beginning of her troubles.Based off a hacked Ruby version play through.





	From The World Unto Madness

“C’mon, move it!” Rae shoved her body against the stubborn Rhyhorn. Her strength barely budged the Pokemon, which was busy snoozing in the middle of the path that lead from town to the forest. Rae could see her round face straining in the Rhyhorn’s shiny collar tag and grimaced. She’d been at this an hour now, trying to coax the Rhyhorn home to its worried partner. Rae could practically hear the elderly woman’s tearful voice bemoaning her stubborn Rhyhorn again.

“Harold, you’ve got to come home now..!” Rae turned, pressing her back against the Rhyhorn and tried to leverage her weight behind it. Naturally, a Pokemon that weighed more than 5 times her own weight would never actually move. So much for Harold, who Rae disdainfully recalled her neighbor saying was "very sweet and cooperative." Her own partner Pokemon was fretting in the meantime as she did all the work. Of course, there wasn't much a Stunfisk could do in this situation.

"C'mon, you wanna go home, right?" The Rhyhorn snorted at Rae as her styler spun around the bulky Pokemon. The styler was shaky, accidentally colliding into the Harold's nose. While the machine was light, it seemed to spark something in the Pokemon. And that spark was absolute annoyance. Harold's eyes narrowed as he stood up grumpily, zoning in on Rae. The styler knocked into its feet now and it began pawing the ground, ready to charge.

The Rhyhorn stampeded towards the Pokemon Ranger. She dodged, circling to the back of the Pokemon. The styler trailed beams of light, chiming with every connected loop. It almost seemed as her feelings weren't getting through to the Pokemon through the styler. None of her feelings seemed to be calming down the Rhyhorn. In fact, it was beginning to turn around, ready to charge at her again. Rae grimaced, turning her attention to her own frightened partner Pokemon.

"I need a boost, Stunfisk!" The Stunfisk flopped nervously, watching the Rhyhorn charging through the styler's beam. It braced itself in the trampled grass, glowing yellow before unleashing a bolt of lightning at the Rhyhorn. The Rhyhorn was stunned for only a mere moment, instead turning its attention to the Stunfisk instead.

Rae dashed back to the front of the Rhyhorn, leaning down to scoop up the trembling Stunfisk on the ground. The styler's control fell out of her hands, tumbling to the grass. The styler toppled in turn. Unknowingly, the Rhyhorn kicked the styler to the side, rampaging toward the Ranger and her Pokemon. Rae's instincts kicked in, forcing her legs to start running into the forest. Stunfisk shook in her arms as the Rhyhorn cried out- the chase was on.

 

_'Think, think, think! Where isn't this Pokemon going to run us over!?'_  Rae thought, her sides already twinging with soreness. If only she had kept up running post-graduation from Ranger School. Starly and Pidgey burst from the trees, startled by the thundering Rhyhorn's pursuit. The Pokemon Ranger didn't have to look back to know that it was steadily gaining speed. The grunts were getting more agitated and the vibrations from the trampling became much stronger. She only had a few seconds at best before she became as flat as her Stunfisk.

A fallen tree that had been pulled to the side of the path became Rae's answer. Tucking Stunfisk as close to her chest as possible, she sprinted and leapt off the path with the last of her speed. Rae could feel the force of the Rhyhorn pass by moments before she tumbled into the pile of leaves and branches. Her head banged against the trunk of the tree in her spectacular landing, leaving her sprawled out in the foliage in a daze. All she could see was stars- bright flashes of light that blurred everything around her. The familiar weight of Stunfisk on her chest kept her grounded as the world spun out from her sight. Stunfisk meanwhile worriedly flopped, trying to stir Rae to no avail.

\---

The only way Rae knew time had passed was the beginning drops of rain pattering against her face. She wasn't sure how long she had been there- surely it wasn't longer than a half hour. Stunfisk excitedly began nuzzling against her face, happy to see Rae finally awake. The Pokemon Ranger sucked in air through her teeth as she got up in a sitting position, pain from the tumble in full force. Her own ponytail had come loose and practically mangled, small twigs lodged in her brown hair. Rae carefully assessed her body- other than a handful of scrapes and bruises, she was fine. Stunfisk, meanwhile, was perfectly fine thanks to her shielding. 

"Ryder is going to kill me- who knows where that Rhyhorn is now?" she groaned. Fatter raindrops began falling down, starting to soak through her clothes. Rae sighed, knowing she'd have to call her boss. He'd probably chew her out again- the lectures about being his 'rescue project' were starting to become too normal. At least it'd mean that Ryder would send Bianca or Alejandro out to fix things. The Rhyhorn's owner might die of a broken heart if her precious Harold was gone much longer. Shame burning in her face, Rae reached into her pocket to pull out her styler's controller.

Rae's pockets were unexpectedly empty. She panicked, patting her uniform down. Her controller and styler were nowhere to be found! She got on all fours, digging through the leaves and branches as thunder crackled overhead. The dirt beneath her hands slowly began turning into mud as rain poured overhead. The sky was unrelenting in her desperate search, her frantic scouring to no avail. Rae wailed in desperation and clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white.

"I can't  _believe_ this!" Rae hurriedly hefted herself over the fallen tree, seeing if it had fallen on the other side. Stunfisk worriedly flopped along behind her, unable to do much except worry. Her search turned up nothing after she tore through the fallen debris. Lightning struck overhead as she pulled at her hair, glancing up and down the path. The rain was beginning to pick up as well as the wind. 

"Oh, where did I leave it!? Don't tell me that Rhyhorn sped off with the only communication I've got!" She briefly considered going back to the town. The thought was instantly dismissed. What kind of Pokemon Ranger lost their styler- that was the only thing that made them a Pokemon Ranger! Without it, she was useless. Worse than useless- Rae would be a _burden_. She kicked her aching body into high gear and ran deeper into the forest, sure that her partner Pokemon would either follow or stay put. 

Rae's eyes scanned the muddying path intently, sweeping to catch the slightest glimpse of familiar metal. The thunder overhead nearly shook her to her core, the roar echoing through her body. The rain made her uniform cling uncomfortably to her skin, making it harder to run in. Rae kept wiping rain from her eyes, desperation seizing her as its prey. Along the Rhyhorn's rampage it had gone off the path and blazed its own way into the forest's depths. Rae followed obediently, convinced that the end of the road would lead to her styler. 

Thunder exploded again as Rae scrambled over debris from the Rhyhorn's destruction. Rae felt the vibration rock through her into the ground. She tore through brambles and branches, her hands becoming more scratched. The sky above her illuminated with a glorious golden light and for a brief second, Rae was sure she saw the glimmer of her long lost stylus. The hand of fate however, pierced into her body- lightning flooded into Rae's fragile body, using her as a human lightning rod. No thoughts passed through Rae's mind as everything became blindingly white.

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading this very indulgent fanfic! 
> 
> this is based off a randomized/hacked ROM of Pokemon Ruby! if you want a spoiler of characters who might be appearing, or you love to commit Pokemon crimes, you can use the following seed in the Universal Pokemon Randomizer for Ruby (U): 78312896590682


End file.
